


Trzydzieści dziewięć tygodni

by pannaMarchewka



Series: Ziemia niedźwiedzi [1]
Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming of Age, F/M, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pannaMarchewka/pseuds/pannaMarchewka
Summary: Królowa jest niedysponowana, więc to na barki Meridy spada opanowanie całego tego chaosu: króla, dworu, gości i - a jakże - nowego narzeczonego.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst oryginalnie opublikowany na [Forum Mirriel](http://forum.mirriel.net/viewtopic.php?f=15&t=19017&p=324464#p324464). 
> 
> Alternatywa wobec kanonu od momentu turnieju łuczniczego.

_Tydzień jedenasty_  
  
\- Elinko, mie nie widzi się łon pomys, coby łon dobry pomys był. Goście w taki czas to nieszczęście!  
\- Ależ kochanie, rozmawialiśmy o tym przecież. Napisałam już nawet listy.  
\- Juże napisane? I co, tera posłać potrza? Nie podoba mie sie to…  
Merida nie miała zamiaru podsłuchiwać, naprawdę nie. Po prostu przechodziła korytarzem obok kamiennej sali, kiedy usłyszała rodziców dyskutujących przyciszonymi głosami. Skoro ojciec spierał się z matką, musiało chodzić o coś ciekawego. Przez chwilę miała nadzieję, że może o nowy łuk, ale chyba jednak nie.  
\- Musisz jeszcze podpisać, a potem już tylko rozesłać, tak. Powinniśmy dostać odpowiedź w ciągu miesiąca.  
\- Ano daj, siedne se i podpisze, łot. Ino Elinko, czy tobie na pewno dobrze bedzie? Nie bedziesz słabować aby? No?  
\- Nie, kochanie, na pewno nie. Tym razem jest chyba tylko jedno. – Matka roześmiała się, ale ojciec jej nie zawtórował. To wszystko było naprawdę dziwne.  
\- Dobrze, dobrze. Ale posłałaś po łone Adelcie? Przyjedzie aby? A… Merida? Co ty tam sterczysz?  
Matka ściągnęła brwi i podeszła do szpary w drzwiach. Merida cofnęła się o krok.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że wiersze na jutro powtórzone, moja panno! – Elinor skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i zmierzyła córkę surowym spojrzeniem. – I że usłyszę je rano bez pomyłki.  
\- Jasne, jasne!  
\- No, to teraz idź wścibiać nos w książki, a nie w sprawy dorosłych! – dodała Elinor, zamykając drzwi bardzo cicho i bardzo starannie.  
  
***  
  
_Tydzień dziewiętnasty  
  
Łaskawa Pani Siostro, sercu naszemu wdzięcznie miła!  
Ufamy, iż pismo nasze zastanie Was w dobrym zdrowiu. Z radością przyjęliśmy wieść o błogosławieństwie, które spłynęło na Was i Waszego Małżonka. Zechciejcie zatem przyjąć podarki na pomyślną wróżbę dla dziecięcia wraz z naszymi modlitwami. Zadość czyniąc Waszej prośbie, Pani Siostro, przekaże je Wam Otylia z Hargill, która śpieszy do Was z wizytą, by wspomóc Was w tym trudnym czasie.  
Ucieszyła nas wielce wieść o rychłych zrękowinach Waszej córki, której z serca życzymy szczęścia u boku przyszłego małżonka. Lady Matylda posyła jej w darze wisior z zamorskiego kamienia zwanego bursztynem, który łask wiele i bogactwa wnosi w dom młodej pary. Przekażcie tedy, Pani Siostro, wraz z nim lady Meridzie nasze najszczersze powinszowania i błogosławieństwa.  
Niech wszystkie duchy dobre i litościwe mają Was w swej opiece.  
Alvin lord Durham  
Dano w trzeci dzień po Równonocy, w siedemnastym roku panowania miłościwego króla Alfreda_  
  
***  
  
_Tydzień dwudziesty pierwszy_  
  
\- Łucznicy, na stanowiska!  
\- A tak, tak, łucznicy na te, no, stanowiska!  
Wszystko działo się jak w jednym z tych romansów rycerskich, których musiała się uczyć na pamięć. Na trybunach król, królowa i piękna dziewica, na polu trzech zawodników. Pierwszy chybił, drugi strzelił nieco lepiej… Z sercem w gardle sięgnęła po łuk, obserwując jednocześnie, jak Aifric Dingwall robi z siebie pośmiewisko przed wszystkimi klanami. _Tak, dobrze, patrzcie na niego…_ Zeskoczyła z trybun i podbiegła do stanowisk. _O, niech to wszyscy diabli, Dingwall trafił w sam środek!_ Ale nie szkodzi, już ona im pokaże, jak się strzela…!  
\- Napasieta ślepie mojo dupo! – wrzeszczał zachwycony lord Dingwall, ku zgrozie obecnych zadzierając kilt. – Mój chopak to szczelił, kpy jedne, mój ci łon!  
Cała ta scena byłaby komiczna i ubawiłaby ją setnie, gdyby nie ten kamień w żołądku i mokre od potu dłonie. Odetchnęła kilka razy. Teraz im wszystkim pokaże.  
\- Jestem Merida, pierworodna klanu Dunbroch! – krzyknęła, a w jej własnych uszach jej głos brzmiał piskliwie i obco. – Sama będę strzelać o prawo do własnej ręki!  
\- Merida, stój! – Królowa poderwała się z trybun, ale ona nie zwracała na to uwagi, skupiona na łuku ślizgającym się w dłoni. – Ani się waż! – Zaskakująco szybko jak na kogoś spowitego w tyle warstw materiału, królowa zbiegła z podwyższenia i ruszyła w stronę córki. – Merida!  
Nie zważając na to, Merida próbowała napiąć łuk, ale suknia i gorset krępowały jej ruchy. Krzyki matki dobiegały do niej jak zza grubej ściany. _No pękajże, cholerna kieco…!_  
\- Merida! Stój natychmiast! Zabraniam ci!  
Szew wreszcie trzasnął. Odetchnęła z ulgą, napięła łuk i nagle powietrze przeciął tubalny krzyk Fergusa.  
\- Elinka! Elinka, nie!  
Oszołomiona, patrzyła na leżącą na ziemi matkę, pędzącego ku niej ojca, ogarnięte zgrozą tłumy, histeryzującą Maudie... Chciała podbiec do matki, ale nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa. Patrzyła tylko szeroko otwartymi oczami, jak Fergus podnosi ją z ziemi swoimi niedźwiedzimi łapskami i wynosi w ramionach, jak maleńkie dziecko. Nagle poczuła, że ktoś wyjmuje jej łuk z dłoni.  
\- Potrza wam iść, księżniczko. – Lord MacGuffin obrzucił ją uważnym spojrzeniem błyszczących jak żuki oczek spod krzaczastych brwi. – Pomóżcie aby pani królowej.  
Merida skinęła głową, wbijając wzrok w ziemię, i powoli, niepewnie ruszyła za ojcem.  
  
***  
  
\- Królowa jest niedysponowana.  
Powtarzana szeptem wiadomość szybko obiegła cały pałac. Nadal roztrzęsiona Maudie przyniosła ją Meridzie razem z kolacją. Rozpoznając eleganckie słowa matki, Merida odczuła jednocześnie ulgę, gniew i strach. Elinor musiała już odzyskać przytomność, ale skoro nie wstała z łóżka, to było z nią już naprawdę źle. Maudie, nadal opuchnięta od płaczu, obserwowała ją współczująco i Merida obawiała się następnego potoku łez. Jednak Maudie westchnęła tylko, tłumiąc szloch, i postawiła tacę na skrzyni.  
\- Jedzcie, księżniczko. Trzeba iść na dół, lordowie czekają.  
Merida, która już sięgała po talerz, odsunęła całą tacę zdecydowanym ruchem.  
\- Nigdzie nie idę. – Odwróciła się, wbijając wzrok w ścianę. Jednak Maudie nie westchnęła ciężko i nie wyszła narzekając pod nosem, jak zwykle. Tym razem stanęła i wsparła się pod boki.  
\- Trzeba iść na dół. Król sam nie poradzi, księżniczko. Potrzeba wam iść – powiedziała zdecydowanie. Merida chciała się obrazić, ale coś niezwykłego w postawie dwórki powstrzymało ją. – Idźcie do króla, księżniczko.  
Blada, przerażona twarz Fergusa stanęła Meridzie przed oczami. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała go w takim stanie. Odetchnęła głęboko i wstała.  
\- No dobrze, pójdę już – burknęła, odrzucając włosy z twarzy. Jednak Maudie pokręciła przecząco głową, wskazując na poszarpany dół sukni. Merida przewróciła oczami i sięgnęła do skrzyni, wyciągając pierwszą lepszą sukienkę. Mimo protestów Maudie, narzekającej na wyraźne wygniecenia, wciągnęła ją szybko przez głowę i zbiegła ze schodów.  
W kamiennej sali było ciszej niż zwykle, a atmosfera była gęsta i duszna nie tylko od smrodu przetrawionego alkoholu. Siedzący u szczytu stołu Fergus był milczący, posępny i pijany w sztok. Inni członkowie klanu Dunbroch wyglądali niewiele lepiej, zezując na gości szklistymi, przekrwionymi oczami. Macintoshowie i MacGuffinowie wyglądali na trochę urażonych; młody lord Macintosh był wprawdzie dość zadowolony, podszczypując obsługujące dziewczęta, ale pozostali marudzili i narzekali na nudę. Okupujący jeden z rogów sali klan Dingwall upijał się dla odmiany na wesoło, podśpiewując skoczne i sprośne piosenki i wznosząc triumfalne okrzyki na cześć Aifrica, co tylko potęgowało powszechną irytację.  
Merida wciągnęła powietrze, skrzywiła się i weszła na salę. Prawie natychmiast musiała się uchylić przed grubymi ramionami lorda Dingwalla, który próbował pochwycić ją w niedźwiedzi uścisk. Śmiejący się głośno mężczyźni popchnęli w jej stronę pozieleniałego na twarzy od nadmiaru wódki Aifrica.  
\- Gorzko, gorzko! – Zaryczeli Dingwallowie, przepychając ich w kierunku podwyższenia. Merida zaczęła się szarpać, krzyczeć, żeby ją puścili, ale nie dała rady wyrwać się dwudziestu chłopom. Po chwili znalazła się z Aifricem na podwyższeniu, naprzeciwko tronu ojca, a stojący niżej tłum skandował nieprzerwanie. – Gorzko!  
\- Cisza! – Wrzasnęła Merida, tupiąc nogą. – Natychmiast przestańcie! – Jej krzyki jednak nie zdołały przebić się przez domagający się pocałunków tłum. Obejrzała się na ojca, ale i stamtąd nie mogła oczekiwań pomocy, król bowiem zapadł w głęboki, pijacki sen.  
\- Cisza, chopy! Zawrzajta pa-paszcze! – zawołał nagle stojący obok niej Aifric, występując krok do przodu. Na jego chorobliwie zielonkawej twarzy wykwitły czerwone plamy. – Nie-nie-nie lza drzaźnić ksi-księżniczki!  
Wywołało to falę donośnego śmiechu, zwłaszcza ze strony Macintoshów i MacGuffinów.  
\- Widziały to! – zarechotał lord Macintosh, wskazując na spłonionego i trzęsącego się Aifrica. - Ładny cycuś, Dingwall, przed dziewkom sie cykorzy! – dodał piskliwie, wzbudzając kolejne wybuchy wesołości. Kątem oka Merida zauważyła jednak, że milczący dotąd Dunbrochowie zaczynają podnosić się z miejsc i wydawać głośne, niechętne pomruki.  
\- Co łon gada!? – ryknął lord Dingwall, wyrywając się w stronę Macintosha. – To mój chopak wzion i wygrał dziewke! Już wam ze łba wyleciało, kpy jedne?! Dajże pyska dzierlatce, synuś! – dodał, odwracając się do Aifrica. – Pokaż onym cycom, żeś ty chop jak dąb!  
\- Nie! – Merida bezskutecznie próbowała przekrzyczeć wszystkich zgromadzonych. Zerknęła w bok, na Aifrica, który jednak nie czynił żadnych ruchów w jej kierunku; dlatego skupiła się na coraz bardziej rozdrażnionych członkach klanu Dunbroch. – Nie będzie całowania! Uspokójcie się wszyscy i siądźcie do wieczerzy! – dodała, próbując jakoś ich zachęcić, a jednocześnie trochę uspokoić gospodarzy. Od krzyków zaschło jej w gardle, a mężczyźni nadal tkwili pod podwyższeniem, pohukując na siebie coraz bardziej wrogo. Rozważyła obudzenie ojca, który chrapał na tronie niczym ranny łoś, ale uznała, że to tylko zaogni sprawę. Może powinna po prostu pocałować tego głupka? Ale jedno spojrzenie na ten ohydny ogromny nochal i puste, szkliste spojrzenie wystarczyło, by zrezygnowała z tego natychmiast. – Cisza! – krzyknęła jeszcze raz, bez wielkiego przekonania.  
\- Niech zawrze gembe! – odezwał się nagle Glenn Dunbroch, jeden z najprzedniejszych łuczników klanu. – Ksienżniczka kazała iść wont, to lza iść!  
\- Czy łon gada do mnie? – Lord Macintosh aż podskoczył w miejscu z oburzenia. – Niech sam zawrze gembe, kiep jeden!  
\- Łot, pchła skacze i ryja drze – zauważył jeden ze starszyzny MacGuffinów, nie zwracając się do nikogo w szczególności. Wzbudziło to okrzyki gniewu ze strony Macintoshów, którzy zaczęli już sięgać po broń.  
Merida poczuła, jak miękną jej kolana; wyobraźnia podsunęła jej obrazy krwawej jatki, która zaraz się tu rozegra. Chciała obudzić ojca i poprosić go o pomoc, ale nie miała siły, żeby do niego podejść. Jak zahipnotyzowana patrzyła, jak MacGuffinowie i Macintoshowie wyciągają broń i zaczynają sobie grozić. _Co robić_ , myślała gorączkowo, _co ja mam zrobić? Matka na pewno coś by wymyśliła…_  
Nagle rozległo się pukanie, a właściwie łomotanie do drzwi. Dźwięk był na tyle potężny, że wszyscy odwrócili głowy. W nagłej ciszy chrapanie Fergusa wydawało się gromkie niczym grzmot. Po chwili łomot rozległ się jeszcze raz. Nikt się nie ruszył; otwieranie drzwi było wszak przywilejem gospodarza. Merida jeszcze raz obejrzała się na ojca, po czym zrobiła jedyną rzecz, jaka przyszła jej do głowy. Wyprostowała się jak struna i z największą gracją, na jaką pozwalały jej dygoczące kolana, zeszła z podwyższenia. W ciszy przeszła przez salę, unosząc wysoko głowę i zaciskając usta. Matce jakoś się to udawało – szła spokojnie przed siebie, nie patrząc na nikogo, a wszyscy rozstępowali się przed nią w pełnej szacunku ciszy. Może i jej…  
\- Patrzajta, dziewka się nadła jak rybi pęcherz! – zawołał obrażony na wszystkich lord Macintosh. Ludzie z jego klanu parsknęli śmiechem, ale dowcip nie znalazł uznania wśród reszty zebranych. Merida powstrzymała chęć odwrócenia się; podniosła tylko głowę jeszcze wyżej i nieco przyspieszyła.  
\- Przepuście mnie – powiedziała, patrząc przed siebie; mężczyźni z lekkim ociąganiem odsunęli się, umożliwiając jej przejście do drzwi. Po chwili siłowania się udało się jej otworzyć jedno skrzydło. Na zewnątrz czekało czterech mężczyzn ubranych w kurty z niebieskiego sukna i jedna kobieta w ozdobnym, lamowanym futrem płaszczu.  
\- Pokój temu domowi – odezwała się kobieta. Po jej twarzy przebiegł lekki skurcz obrzydzenia, gdy dotarł do niej zapach z kamiennej sali. Natychmiast jednak opanowała się i przywołała przyjemny, bezosobowy uśmiech. – Jestem Otylia z Hargill, przybywam z poselstwem Alvina, lorda Durham, do jej królewskiej wysokości Elinor. Prowadźcie.  
\- Łaskawa pani – Merida zaczerpnęła powietrza i zaczęła mówić bardzo głośno i dostojnie. – Jakże radziśmy powitać was w naszych skromnych progach. Proszę łaskawie je przestąpić. – Cofnęła się o krok, zapraszając gestem do wnętrza sali. – Ojciec mój, król Fergus z rodu Dunbroch, będzie szczególnie szczęśliwym, mogąc was przywitać. – Odwróciła się na moment i machnęła ponaglająco na gapiących się z rozdziawionymi paszczami mężczyzn, wskazując na Fergusa. Stojący najbliżej Aifric z wysiłkiem potrząsnął królewskim ramieniem i po chwili chrapanie urwało się, zastąpione przez głośne ziewnięcia.  
\- Ależ… - Otylia z Hargill dygnęła wdzięcznie, ale nie ruszyła się, obserwując nad głową Meridy mężczyzn stłoczonych w komnacie i nadal niezbyt przytomnego Fergusa. Mimo spokojnego uśmiechu, obrzydzenie i niechęć wyraźnie biły z całej jej postaci. – Nim godnie przywitam miłościwego króla, pragnęłabym odświeżyć się po podróży i przekazać pisma łaskawej królowej.  
\- Nie byłobyż godnymż nie podjąć was wieczerzą – dodała Merida szybko. Nawet w jej uszach brzmiało to trochę rozpaczliwie. – Wejdźcie, pani. Proszę.  
Otylia z Hargill jeszcze raz uważnie przyjrzała się kamiennej sali, stłoczonym w niej pijanym, uzbrojonym i wyraźnie skłóconym mężczyznom, oszołomionemu od pijaństwa królowi, a wreszcie stojącej przed nią przerażonej i zdesperowanej Meridzie. A potem uśmiechnęła się, tym razem przyjaźnie, i skinęła głową.  
\- Z przyjemnością, pani księżniczko. Prowadźcie.  
Gdy Otylia z Hargill przeszła przez kamienną salę, by złożyć ukłon królowi i zasiąść u szczytu stołu klanu Dunbroch, nikt nie ważył się zastąpić jej drogi. Nikt też nie próbował już stroić sobie z Meridy nieprzystojnych żartów. Sytuacja uspokoiła się na tyle, że Merida wreszcie była w stanie spokojnie pomyśleć. I dopiero wtedy w pełni do niej dotarło, zapierając dech w piersiach i wyciskając łzy z oczu.  
_Matka._  
  
***  
  
Zdołała wyrwać się z kamiennej sali dopiero późno w nocy, kiedy wszyscy byli już zbyt przejedzeni albo pijani, żeby wszczynać awantury. Zawahała się na moment przy komnatach matki, ale przeciekające pod drzwiami światło skłoniło ją, by zajrzeć do środka. Elinor leżała w łożu i oddychała ciężkim, płytkim oddechem. Nawet teraz widać było, jak bardzo jest blada. Siedząca obok na wyściełanym pledem krześle Otylia, nadal w podróżnych sukniach, pochylała się lekko w stronę łóżka, opierając dłonie na kołdrze.  
Merida bardzo cicho wsunęła się do komnaty. Chciała tylko spojrzeć na matkę i upewnić się, że wszystko z nią w porządku, ale skrzypienie desek podłogowych zdradziło jej obecność. Otylia poderwała się z krzesła, mrugając gwałtownie, położyła palec na ustach i skinęła głową w stronę drzwi. Jednak Elinor obudziła się także i rozejrzała się wokół nieprzytomnym, spłoszonym spojrzeniem.  
\- Mamo… - Merida podeszła do łoża i złapała matkę za rękę; dłoń była zimna i lepka od potu. Spróbowała uśmiechnąć się pokrzepiająco. – Nie bój się, mamusiu, wszystko będzie dobrze – dodała szeptem, nie dowierzając własnemu głosowi. Nawet dla niej nie brzmiało to zbyt przekonująco, ale Elinor uśmiechnęła się leciutko i delikatnie, niemal niewyczuwalnie uścisnęła palce Meridy.  
\- Śpij, Elinor. – Merida poczuła na swoim ramieniu małą, ciepłą dłoń Otylii z Hargill. – Odpoczywaj. My tu się wszystkim zajmiemy. – Delikatnym, ale stanowczym gestem skierowała Meridę w stronę drzwi.  
Gdy znalazły się na zewnątrz, Otylia pewnym krokiem ruszyła przed siebie w głąb kobiecego skrzydła. Wcześniej, w trakcie wieczerzy, Merida nerwowym szeptem kazała Elsie przygotować dla gościa odpowiednią komnatę i miała nadzieję, że mimo późnej pory dziewczęta stanęły na wysokości zadania. _Czuje się jak u siebie_ , pomyślała, obserwując Otylię z pewną dozą podziwu i niechęci jednocześnie.  
\- Rada jestem, mogąc was poznać, pani księżniczko – odezwała się Otylia, gdy tylko znalazły się w komnacie. Na szczęście dziewczęta zdążyły doprowadzić pomieszczenie do ładu, rozpalić ogień i przynieść świeżą pościel. – Wiele o was słyszałam. Żal tylko, że przychodzi się nam spotkać w takich okolicznościach…  
\- Zaiste, wielka to radość, pani. – Merida odchrząknęła, przyglądając się kobiecie uważniej. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że Otylia jest może nawet starsza od jej matki, jej jasnoblond włosy są dość gęsto poprzetykane siwizną, a w kącikach oczu i ust widoczne są zmarszczki. Może właśnie to ją ośmieliło, bo po chwili milczenia porzuciła nadęty ton i spojrzała Otylii prosto w oczy. – Co jest mojej matce? Czy ona wyzdrowieje?  
\- Ależ… - Otylia uniosła ze zdumieniem brwi. – Elinor… królowa wszak nie jest chora! Ona jest… - Zawiesiła na chwilę głos, obrzucając Meridę oceniającym spojrzeniem. – Królowa jest przy nadziei – powiedziała wreszcie, zniżając głos. – Spodziewa się dziecka – wyjaśniła, widząc zdumienie w oczach Meridy. Dziewczyna wydała zduszony okrzyk. – Wielka waga dzisiejszych wydarzeń i ten nieszczęśliwy wypadek sprawiły, że królowa zachorowała na nerwy – podjęła Otylia po dłuższej chwili. – To wszystko ogromnie ją osłabiło, musi teraz odpoczywać. Ale nie ma powodów do obaw. – Na jej twarzy znów pojawił się ten uprzejmy, bezosobowy uśmiech. – Nie lękajcie się, pani księżniczko.  
Merida, nadal w ciężkim szoku, wyjąkała jakieś podziękowania i życzenia dobrej nocy. Oparła się ciężko o chłodną, kamienną ścianę korytarza. _Dziecko! Matka będzie miała kolejne dziecko! Jak to w ogóle możliwe…?_ Z wysiłkiem próbowała przypomnieć sobie moment, kiedy na świecie pojawili się bracia. Pamiętała obszerną bordową suknię i gruby wełniany szal, pamiętała, że przynosiła matce do łóżka wianki z kwiatów, kolorowe kamyki, małe niebieskie jajeczka i inne leśne skarby, pamiętała narastającą nerwową atmosferę, stłumione okrzyki i wydawane syczącym szeptem polecenia… ale naprawdę niewiele więcej. Czy to możliwe, żeby nie zauważyła, że zbliża się kolejne dziecko? Ale skąd miała wiedzieć? Matka wyglądała zupełnie normalnie, może ostatnio nieco przytyła i chodziła wolniej, ale przecież ona nigdy nie była zbyt ruchliwa. A może powinna była się domyślić, obserwując podenerwowanie ojca…? A może…  
Nie zdążyła wymyślić kolejnego argumentu. Zasnęła na zimnej kamiennej podłodze, nerwowym snem pełnym krzyków, strzał i płaczących rozpaczliwie dzieci, które nie mogły dosięgnąć do bladych, zimnych dłoni matki.  
  
***  
  
Obudziła ją Peggy, przerażona, że również księżniczka się rozchorowała. Merida była obolała i wyziębiona po kilku godzinach spędzonych na podłodze; z wysiłkiem podniosła się, uspokajając Peggy, i pokuśtykała w stronę komnat Elinor. Matka spała i wyglądała dużo lepiej niż wczoraj w nocy, ale cały czas wydawała się dużo starsza i słabsza niż zwykle. Zastanowiła się, czy już zawsze tak będzie, czy przez ten wczorajszy upadek coś w niej nieodwracalnie się złamało. Myśl, że to może być jej wina, była nagła i tak bolesna, że aż zakręciło się jej w głowie. Merida gniewnie szturchnęła polana w kominku i zaczęła rozdmuchiwać ogień. Wydarzenia wczorajszego dnia wracały do niej bardzo powoli. Lordowie, turniej, Aifric… Zatrzymała się przy tej myśli, która była przerażająca, ale bardziej namacalna niż cała reszta. Czy teraz była zaręczona z tym idiotą? Czy będzie musiała za niego wyjść? Będzie musiała go _pocałować_?!  
\- Merida…  
Poderwała się, wypuszczając z ręki pogrzebacz, który z głośnym brzękiem upadł na obmurowanie kominka. Matka patrzyła na nią przez ledwo uchylone powieki, nie podnosząc głowy z poduszki. Merida podeszła do niej i przysiadła na łóżku.  
\- Jak się czujesz, mamo? Już trochę lepiej? – zapytała nerwowo, unikając patrzenia matce prosto w oczy. Królowa ledwo widocznie skinęła głową i uśmiechnęła się. – To dobrze, bo tam na dole jest koszmar, ojciec jest pijany jak bela, a lordowie prawie się pozarzynali! Musisz tam iść, mamo, i coś z nimi zrobić…!  
\- Nie mogę – odpowiedziała szeptem Elinor, nie otwierając oczu. – Nie mam siły.  
\- Ale mamo, ty nie możesz…! – Protest uwiązł Meridzie w gardle. Matka rzeczywiście wyglądała słabo, a przecież było jeszcze dziecko… Otrząsnęła się nerwowo. O tym nie chciała myśleć, przynajmniej nie na razie. – Ja nie mogę tam pójść – powiedziała wreszcie, uważnie oglądając zwoje stopy. – Oni są straszni, mamo. Chcieli, żebym się z nim całowała! I są pijani! I chcą…  
\- Mów ciszej…  
\- O, przepraszam, mamo. – Merida przeszła z podenerwowanego, piskliwego pokrzykiwania na dramatyczny szept. – Ale ty nie rozumiesz, chodzi o to, że…  
\- Nie, nie! – Elinor otworzyła oczy, uniosła się nieznacznie na poduszce i położyła córce dłoń na ramieniu. – Musisz… - Zaczerpnęła głęboko powietrza. – Mówić ciszej. Wtedy… pomyślą, że to ważne. Będą słuchać.  
Merida chciała zaoponować, ale zastanowiła się przez moment. Matka rzeczywiście prawie nigdy nie podnosiła głosu, kiedy przemawiała do zgromadzonych w sali. Stała wyprostowana, jakby uroczysta, i mówiła niewiele głośniej niż zwykle. Ale z drugiej strony, matka to matka, jej nikt nie kazał całować pijanych, zasmarkanych patałachów…  
\- Będą słuchać – powtórzyła Elinor, zaciskając palce na ramieniu córki. – Tylko mów… ciszej. – Popchnęła ją lekko w kierunku drzwi. – Zawołaj mi Otylię – poprosiła, opadając z powrotem na poduszki.  
Merida skrzywiła się, ale wstała posłusznie. Myśl o Otylii i wspomnienie wczorajszej rozmowy sprowadziły ją do tematów, których bardzo chciała uniknąć. _Ale może nie ma czego unikać_ , pomyślała nagle. _Może to nieprawda, może ona gadała jakieś głupoty albo po prostu kłamała…_  
\- Mamo…? – Elinor westchnęła i otworzyła oczy. Merida przestąpiła nerwowo z nogi na nogę. – Już idę, tylko… Słyszałam, że jest nadzieja, znaczy… Otylia z Hargill… znaczy, no… Naprawdę będziesz miała dziecko? – Wyrzuciła wreszcie z siebie jednym tchem. Elinor zamrugała i skinęła głową. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale Merida przerwała jej. – O rany, mamo! Ale jak to? Ja nie… - urwała, niepewna, co właściwie chce powiedzieć. – Nie wiedziałam – wydukała w końcu. Nie brzmiało to zbyt zręcznie.  
\- Tak – Elinor przesunęła dłoń na kołdrze. Merida bezwiednie powtórzyła jej ruch. Ręka na brzuchu była dziwnie obca i ciepła.  
\- I ja też będę miała dziecko? – Powiedziała właściwie bardziej do siebie niż do matki. Oczywiście wiedziała, skąd się biorą dzieci, wiedziała też, że sama kiedyś będzie matką. Ale… Ta myśl była tak obca, że niemal śmieszna. Ale nie było jej do śmiechu. Znów pomyślała o Aifricu i wzdrygnęła się. Zaraz musi tam zejść. – Czy to bardzo boli?  
\- Nie. – Matka westchnęła znowu. – Tak. – dodała po chwili, odwracając głowę. – Idź już… kochanie.  
Merida chciała zapytać jeszcze o tyle rzeczy, ale ta odprawa ją zirytowała. Po raz pierwszy od dawna chciała spędzić z matką chwilę czasu i co z tego miała? _Idź już, kochanie!_ Wyszła zamaszyście, w ostatniej chwili powstrzymując się przed trzaśnięciem drzwiami.  
\- Idź już, pewnie, w ogóle nie muszę tu przychodzić! – burczała pod nosem, przebiegając korytarzem. – Siedź tam sobie sama z tą durną, nadętą babą. Ej ty! – Zawołała do pierwszej napotkanej osoby. – Idź do komnat tej Angielki i powiedz jej, że królowa ją wzywa.  
\- Właśnie idę. Życzę wam dobrego dnia, pani księżniczko.  
Zbyt zaskoczona, żeby odpowiedzieć coś kreatywnego, Merida mogła tylko patrzeć, jak Otylia z Hargill z gracją sunie przez korytarz z uprzejmym, bezosobowym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy. Wreszcie wzruszyła ramionami i pobiegła do swojej komnaty, prosząc po drodze Peggy, by wezwała jej kogoś do pomocy.  
Nie miała czasu czekać, aż Maudie albo Elsie przygotują jej kąpiel. Umyła się szybko w zimnej wodzie i przylizała włosy. _Elsie mogłaby je jakoś upiąć_ , uznała, przeglądając się w małym posrebrzanym lusterku. _To wygląda tak… dystyngowanie_. Wyrzuciła ze skrzyni wszystkie suknie, przyglądając się im krytycznie w poszukiwaniu dziur i zagnieceń. Po dłuższej chwili zdecydowała się na ciemnobrązową, wełnianą suknię ze złocistym haftem. Dostała ją od matki i założyła może dwa razy, bo była ciężka i bardzo ozdobna. Teraz też nie uśmiechało się jej noszenie czegoś tak ciężkiego i drapiącego, a w dodatku wiązana na plecach, ale do zrobienia wrażenia suknia będzie jak znalazł. Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, więc podeszła do nich z suknią w ręku.  
\- Jak dobrze, że jesteś, Elsie – powiedziała z ulgą, otwierając drzwi mocnym szarpnięciem. – Zapleciesz… A ty co tu robisz?! – wrzasnęła, widząc przed drzwiami stojącego z rozdziawioną gębą Aifrica. Przypomniała sobie, że stoi przed nim w samej koszuli  
i z mokrymi włosami, więc szybko zasłoniła się suknią. – No?  
\- Ano… Wasza dziewka rzekła, co wam zesłabło sie. Jako królowej. – Czerwony jak burak chłopak opuścił wzrok i splótł dłonie tak mocno, że aż pobielały. – Zląkł sie żem i chciał żem sprawdzić, czy wam czego nie potrza.  
Merida miała ochotę krzyknąć na niego, ale od wczoraj nie ufała tej metodzie. Zamiast tego wyprostowała się, dokładniej osłoniła się suknią i powiedziała stłumionym głosem:  
\- Nie, dziękuję, mości Aifricu. Oddal się łaskawie, abym mogła okryć moją… yyy… osobę.  
Nie wydawało się to możliwe, ale Aifric zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Juże, juże, księżniczko. Tyko… Jakby wam czego było potrza, to tyko rzeknijcie, a ja juże zrobie. – Ukłonił się jej niezgrabnie i odbiegł nerwowym truchtem. Merida odprowadziła go spojrzeniem, niepewna, czy ma być zła czy rozbawiona. _No cóż_ , skonstatowała, widząc zbliżającą się Elsie, _dziś przynajmniej nie smarkał._  
  
***  
  
Kiedy weszła do kamiennej sali – powoli, z uniesioną wysoko głową – podniesione głosy nie umilkły, a zmęczeni wczorajszym pijaństwem goście nie usuwali się jej z drogi z pełnymi szacunku ukłonami. Znów musiała domagać się, żeby ją przepuszczono, i uważać na cudze łokcie i stopy. Ale tym razem nikt nie próbował jej zaczepiać, nawet lord Macintosh powstrzymał się od komentarzy, widząc jej poważną minę. Przechodząc, skinęła lekko głową Aifricowi, który natychmiast poderwał się i skłonił jej z szacunkiem. Wreszcie weszła na podwyższenie i stanęła obok siedzącego na tronie ojca. Uścisnęła go, chociaż nadal śmierdział piwskiem, i szepnęła mu do ucha, że mama już czuje się lepiej. A potem splotła przed sobą dłonie, mając nadzieję, że nikt nie zauważy pobielałych kostek, i czekała. Patrzyła nad głowami zebranych na wrota do sali, nie odzywając się ani słowem, i powtarzała sobie w myśli „mów ciszej, mów ciszej!”, chociaż miała ochotę tupać i wrzeszczeć. Wreszcie, po niewyobrażalnie długiej chwili, głosy w sali zaczęły przycichać. Zaczerpnęła powietrza, zacisnęła dłonie jeszcze mocniej i opuściła wzrok. Patrzyli na nią. _Słuchali!_  
\- Szlachetni lordowie, godni wojownicy – odezwała się wreszcie, szukając w pamięci eleganckich słów. – Z przenajogromnym smutkiem obwieszczam wam, że królowa nadal jest niedysponowana i musi pozostać w swej… alkowie. I dlategoż… - urwała, próbując przywołać kwieciste frazy, które układała w głowie cały poranek. – Dlategoż właśnież… Przyjęcie! – Wykrzyknęła, szczęśliwa, że udało się jej przypomnieć. Głos potoczył się echem po sali i to przywołało ją do porządku. – Przyjęcie zrękowinowe, z którego jestem wielce przenajszczęśliwsza... Z żalem i smutkiem trzeba odłożyć.  
\- Co łuna gada?! – Lord Dingwall nie wytrzymał i aż podskoczył z oburzenia. – W łonym łbie jej pokiełbasiło sie! Nie gada mie tu gupot takich! – Lord stanął szeroko na nogach, skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i uniósł dumnie głowę. – Uczte należy się godnie łodprawić i basta!  
\- Cicho bydziesz, Dingwall! – Fergus grzmotnął pięścią w poręcz. – Księżniczka do ciebie gada!  
\- Ależ… ależ, łaskawy lordzie! – Merida poczuła, jak całe jej opanowanie pryska. Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i tupnęła kilka razy. – Rzekłam wam, że królowa jest niedysponowana! Nie godzi się w takiej chwili urządzać… - Chciała powiedzieć „kolejnego pijaństwa”, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzła się w język. – Hucznych i wesołych zabaw – dokończyła ciszej. Znów wciągnęła powietrze i zaczęła powtarzać w myśli radę matki, próbując się uspokoić, ale tym razem nie skutkowało.  
\- Łuna nie chce zabawiać sie ze chopakiem moim?! – Dingwall rozsierdził się już na dobre. _Jeszcze chwila_ , pomyślała, czując ogarniającą ją panikę, _jeszcze moment, i będzie to samo co wczoraj!_ – Łot mi wielka dama, co kiecom zamiata i do kur szczela. Bydziesz tańcować z moim chopakiem łod nocki aż do rana!  
\- Łon gada jak kto durny – wmieszał się lord MacGuffin. – Księżniczka gada ino, coby poczekać, aż sie królowej boleście łodejdo. Juże strzymać nie może? – dodał głośniej, wzbudzając salwę śmiechu. – Sam z dziewkom tańcować chce?  
\- Wont pódzie od mojej córki!  
Czerwony jak burak Dingwall kazał wszystkim się zamknąć i już-już miał rzucić się na MacGuffina z pięściami, gdy Merida, korzystając z chwili ciszy i oczekiwania na walkę, klasnęła kilka razy i odchrząknęła wyjątkowo głośno.  
\- Słusznie prawi szlachetny lord MacGuffin. Przyjęcie odprawimy później. – Powiedziała zdecydowanie, patrząc w oczy nadal wściekłemu Dingwallowi. – I w ten radosny i szczęśliwy czas zatańcujemy ze wszystkimi – dodała, przywołując na twarz miły uśmiech, który przywiódł jej na myśl Otylię z Hargill. – A natenczas wdzięcznie proszę was, zacni goście, byście uszanowali spokój mojej matki. Królowej – poprawiła się szybko. A potem, nie czekając na reakcje i ewentualne protesty, odwróciła się i zeszła z podwyższenia.  
\- Właśnie tak! Cisza ma mnie tu być! – ryknął Fergus, łomocząc pięścią w poręcz tronu. Mebel zaskrzypiał niebezpiecznie. – Elinka ma mie tu zaraz wyzdrowieć, no! Jasno gadam?!  
Kolana trzęsły się jej tak bardzo, że nim dobrnęła do stołu klanu Dunbroch, potknęła się kilka razy o fałdy sukni. Z wysiłkiem opadła na ławę i przycisnęła dłonie do gorących policzków. _Muszę być cała czerwona, zupełnie jak Dingwall_ , pomyślała, bezskutecznie próbując trochę je ochłodzić. W sali zaczął narastać zwykły gwar rozmów, może nieco tylko głośniejszy przy stole Dingwallów. Westchnęła ciężko, czując wielkie zmęczenie, wielką ulgę i wielki głód.  
\- Proszę, pani księżniczko. – Otylia postawiła przed nią niewielki pucharek i z gracją usiadła obok. Merida podziękowała, zaskoczona. Zastanowiła się też mimochodem, jak to możliwe, że ktoś może poruszać się w ten sposób w tylu warstwach odzieży.  
\- Nie zauważyłam, jak weszliście, pani – powiedziała wreszcie. Myśl, że ktoś tak dystyngowany obserwował, jak robi z siebie widowisko na podwyższeniu i wykłóca się z Dingwallem, nie była przyjemna.  
\- Byliście zajęci dyskusją z jednym z lordów, pani księżniczko. – _Niech to licho porwie, a jednak widziała!_ Merida poczuła, że policzki znów robią się jej czerwone i gorące. – Świetnie wam poszło, pani księżniczko. Królowa będzie z was wielce dumna i rada, gdy się dowie.  
Dopiero po dłuższej chwili Merida uświadomiła sobie, że gapi się na Otylię z otwartymi ustami.  
\- Ależ co wy gadacie! – wykrzyknęła, ale zmitygowała się natychmiast. – Znaczy… musicie się mylić, łaskawa pani, moja przemowa była żałosna… znaczy… - Odetchnęła głęboko. – Pozostawiająca wiele do życzenia. – To była jedna z ulubionych fraz matki. „Twoje zachowanie pozostawia wiele do życzenia, moja panno!” Słyszała to przecież setki razy.  
\- Przeciwnie, pani księżniczko. – Otylia uśmiechnęła się i tym razem uśmiech wydawał się szczery. W kącikach jej niebieskich oczu pojawiło się mnóstwo drobnych zmarszczek. – Wasza przemowa opanowała gniew lorda i udzieliła mu nauki, a przy tym uzyskaliście, coście zamierzyli. Wielki to sukces. – Sięgając do półmiska z mięsiwem, Otylia odkroiła niewielki kawałek i zaczęła kroić go na talerzu na malusieńkie kęsy, zupełnie jak matka. Dobrze, że służące miały dość rozumu w głowie i położyły przy jej nakryciu eleganckie sztućce. – I wierzcie mi, pani księżniczko, że królowa iście to doceni. Nikt lepiej niż ona nie zna trudów takich przemów… - dodała po chwili Otylia dużo ciszej, bardziej do siebie niż do Meridy.  
\- Matki wszyscy słuchają – zaoponowała Merida, odrywając się od posiłku. Również starała się kroić wszystko na jak najdrobniejsze cząstki i żuć dokładnie, przez co czuła się jeszcze bardziej głodna. – Jej nikt by tak nie przerwał. Jej nikt nie kazał wychodzić za jakiegoś zasmarkanego patałacha, który nie umie nawet napiąć łuku – dodała pod nosem, zerkając przez ramię na Aifrica Dingwalla. Chłopak ewidentnie obserwował jej plecy, bo pod jej spojrzeniem natychmiast zarumienił się i spuścił wzrok, wywołując tym serię kpiących komentarzy od swoich towarzyszy.  
\- Nie – zgodziła się Otylia, odkładając sztućce i patrząc Meridzie w oczy. W jej spojrzeniu czaiło się wyzwanie. – Kazano jej tylko wyjść za zupełnie obcego mężczyznę z barbarzyńskiego kraju, wielkiego, silnego i włochatego jak niedźwiedź, i wyjechać na zawsze w zimną dzicz z domu, który kochała.  
Meridą aż zatrzęsło z oburzenia. Trzasnęła o stół trzymanym w dłoni pucharkiem, rozlewając wszystko dookoła.  
\- Nieprawda – wysyczała, pochylając się w stronę Otylii. Wściekłość dusiła ją za gardło tak bardzo, że ledwo mogła wydobyć z siebie głos. – Ojciec nie jest…! Ojciec jest dobry! Matka go przecież kocha! To wszystko nieprawda! – Ze złości chciało się jej płakać. _Jak ona mogła! Jak mogła powiedzieć coś takiego o ojcu!_  
\- Mówicie prawdę, pani księżniczko. – Na Otylii złość Meridy ewidentnie nie zrobiła wrażenia, bo z niezmąconym spokojem wróciła do krojenia pieczeni. – Miłościwy król jest iście dobry i łaskawy, a swoją żonę wielce miłuje. Jak i ona jego. Ale i ja wam nie skłamałam, pani księżniczko.  
\- Bzdury! – Merida nie miała zamiaru wysilać się już na uprzejmość wobec tej kłamliwej jędzy. Ostentacyjnie nabiła mięso na nóż i zaczęła ogryzać dookoła. Matkę doprowadzało to do szału, więc ta elegantka na pewno dostanie zaraz ataku nerwowego. Jednak, ku jej irytacji, Otylia uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie. – Za opowiadanie takich kłamstw powinnam kazać cię ściąć.  
\- Upewnijcie się tylko pierwej, że to kłamstwa.  
Ciętą odpowiedź Meridy przerwał głośny pomruk niezadowolenia, który przetoczył się przez całą salę. Widocznie Fergus zaproponował zaśpiewanie ballady o swoim wielkim zwycięstwie nad niedźwiedziem Mor’du. Zarówno goście, jak i gospodarze nie byli zbyt zachwyceni tą perspektywą, która w dodatku zwiastowała mnóstwo hałasu. Merida szybko podbiegła do ojca i szeptem zaproponowała mu turniej w rzucaniu kłodami, co wzbudziło dużo więcej entuzjazmu.  
\- Ma łeb na karku ta moja dziewucha! – Ucieszył się Fergus. – Chodźta, chopy! Znaczy, tego, na stanowiska! – Zmitygował się, zerkając na Otylię z Hargill. – A ślachetne damy niechaj se siedną na trybunach.  
Merida miała nadzieję, że uda się jej jakoś wymknąć i uniknąć tej nudy, ale wyglądało na to, że będzie musiała odsiedzieć swoje. W dodatku w towarzystwie tej obrzydliwej angielskiej ropuchy. _Może ktoś trafi w nią kłodą_ , pomyślała bez większych nadziei. _To chyba gorsze niż ścięcie…_  
\- Księżniczko?  
Odwróciła się i przewróciła oczami. _O nie, to znowu on._  
\- Czymże mogę wam służyć, mości Aifricu?  
\- Bym chciał… - Chłopak odchrząknął i po raz pierwszy spojrzał na nią prosto, nie uciekając wzrokiem. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że nad tym wielkim nochalem ma zupełnie ładne niebieskie oczy. – Bym chciał was prosić o… O szarfę. – Odetchnął głęboko, jak po wielkim wysiłku.  
\- A po co?  
\- No, coby… godnie was reprezentować. W turnieju.  
Mimo całej swojej złości i zdenerwowania Merida poczuła, że zaraz się roześmieje. Aifric Dingwall planuje rzucać kłodą! _Może jednak jest szansa, że ktoś trafi w tę nadętą babę!_  
\- Ja… wiem, co gadajo, że cyc ze mie i baba, a nie chop dla ksienżniczki i że mie lza kurom dupska macać, a nie z chopami mocować sie, i że… że… - Aifric musiał zobaczyć jej minę, bo natychmiast spąsowiał i wbił wzrok w podłogę. Mówił teraz bardzo szybko, jąkając się, a przez mocny akcent Dingwallów Merida ledwo rozróżniała poszczególne słowa. – Ino… ja żem myślał… Ano, nicem nie myślał. Juże precz ide…  
\- Nie! – Zawołała, zanim zdążył odejść. – Mości Aifricu, zechciejcie poczekać – dodała ciszej i mniej piskliwie. Chłopak przystanął, ale nie podnosił wzroku. – Wielce jestem rada waszej prośbie, tylko… Tylko… - No właśnie, tylko co? _Tylko oboje wiemy, że zabijesz się tą kłodą?_ – Tylko nie mam dla was wstążki. – Powiedziała wreszcie. Nie była to cała prawda, Elsie związała jej czymś włosy, ale brzmiało to dość przekonująco. Taką przynajmniej miała nadzieję.  
\- Nic to, darujcie, żem was kłopotał. – Aifric nadal patrzył w podłogę, ale mówił już spokojniej. Jednak cały czas miała wrażenie, jakby co najmniej go pobiła, i wbrew jej oczekiwaniom nie było to zbyt satysfakcjonujące.  
\- Może zechcecie przyjąć… - Przetrząsnęła kieszenie i rękawy w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek odpowiedniego i, ku swej wielkiej uldze, znalazła chustkę do nosa. Czystą, chociaż trochę wygniecioną. – Tę chustę. Na szczęście w turnieju. – Szybko złożyła ją w kostkę, próbując nadać jej chociaż odrobinę bardziej schludny wygląd, i podała mu na wyciągniętej dłoni.  
Ku jej absolutnemu zdumieniu Aifric spojrzał na nią z pojaśniałą ze szczęścia twarzą, a potem przyklęknął przed nią na jedno kolano, zupełnie jak w tych wszystkich głupich pieśniach, i wziął od niej tę wygniecioną chustkę jak największy skarb.  
\- Będę ją nosił na sercu i strzegł jak źrenicy oka – powiedział poważnie, a Merida czuła, że mówi prawdę. To było bardzo dziwne uczucie, trochę przyjemne, a trochę straszne. Łaskotało ją od tego w żołądku. – Ślubuję was godnie reprezentować, księżniczko.  
Merida poczuła, że się rumieni, i nie spodobało jej się to.  
\- Z całą pewnością – powiedziała, uśmiechając się bez większego przekonania.  
  
***  
  
\- Mamo…? – Merida wsunęła się do sypialni królowej. – Śpisz?  
\- Nie. – Królowa wyraźnie czuła się już dużo lepiej. Siedziała na łóżku oparta o stos poduszek i nie była już tak chorobliwie blada. – Trojaczki cały ranek bawiły się tu w polowanie na niedźwiedzia, a przed chwilą był tu twój ojciec, by pochwalić się celnymi rzutami. – Elinor westchnęła i przymknęła na chwilę oczy.  
\- Nie mówił nic o innych rzutach? – Zapytała Merida nerwowo. Matka nie musi na razie wiedzieć, że Aifric spuścił sobie kłodę na nogę, dwóch Macintoshów umyślnie cisnęło wielkim pniakiem w młodego lorda MacGuffina, a Fergus rzucił kłodę w środek powstałego zbiegowiska, żeby trochę ich uspokoić.  
\- Nie. Mówił za to, że obłaskawiasz lordów i idzie ci… nienajgorzej. – Królowa spojrzała na córkę uważnie, a potem uśmiechnęła się lekko. – A nawet tak dobrze że aż chce sie zawrzeć gembe, psia jucha, i słuchać, co dziewucha gada – dodała po chwili tym samym, neutralnym tonem. – Tak przynajmniej twierdzi twój ojciec. – Elinor uśmiechnęła się szerzej, widząc zdumioną minę Meridy.  
\- Psia jucha…? – Dopiero po dłuższej chwili dziewczyna zdołała otrząsnąć się z szoku. – Skąd ty w ogóle znasz takie słowa…?  
\- Twój ojciec dość często to powtarza. Ale powiedz mi raczej, jak idą przygotowania do przyjęcia zaręczynowego. – Królowa poprawiła się na poduszkach. – Czy Mary zdołała doprowadzić twoją niebieską suknię do ładu? No, słucham? – Dodała ponaglająco. Merida westchnęła ciężko. Lepiej załatwić to jak najszybciej.  
\- Odwołałam przyjęcie.  
\- Co takiego?! – Elinor uniosła się na łokciach, ale nie starczyło jej sił, więc ostrożnie ułożyła się z powrotem. – Niby dlaczego?  
\- Bo myślałam, że będziesz chciała… Znaczy, że ty je zrobisz, znaczy… No jesteś chora! – krzyknęła wreszcie Merida, zirytowana gniewem matki. – Martwiłam się! Nie chciałam robić tego głupiego przyjęcia!  
\- Przyjęcie zaręczynowe to odwieczny zwyczaj! Nie godzi się…  
\- Ale mamo…  
\- Przestań mi przerywać, młoda damo! – Elinor wyprostowała się i ściągnęła usta. Już nie mówiła, tylko przemawiała tym oficjalnym, zimnym głosem, zarezerwowanym wyłącznie dla Meridy. – Zwyczaje są święte!  
\- Gdzieś mam twoje głupie zwyczaje! – Teraz była już tak wściekła, że aż chciało jej się płakać. – Tylko one cię obchodzą! Dla wszystkich jesteś miła… – Głos się jej załamał. _Nie będę płakać, nie będę płakać_ , powtarzała sobie, ale bezskutecznie. – Tylko mnie się ciągle czepiasz! Czepiasz! Czepiasz! – Rozpłakała się na dobre. W dwóch krokach znalazła się przy drzwiach.  
\- Jeszcze kiedyś mi za to podziękujesz. – Królowa mówiła już ciszej i gdyby Merida miała czas się zastanowić, wyłowiłaby w jej głosie obcą, gorzką nutę. – Jeszcze przyjdziesz i będziesz prosić, żebym się czepiała.  
\- Już nigdy do ciebie nie przyjdę!  
  
***  
  
Chociaż podświadomie oczekiwała go cały czas, pukanie do drzwi przestraszyło ją. Nie miała jednak zamiaru odstępować od powziętej decyzji.  
\- Nie wyjdę stąd! – krzyknęła, mimowolnie chwytając krawędź łóżka, jakby w obawie, że ktoś będzie wyciągał ją siłą.  
\- A i dobrze. - Głos za drzwiami był obcy i dziwnie zduszony. W dodatku towarzyszył mu dziwny dźwięk. Czyżby to... _O nie, to znowu on!_ Zanim zdążyła zareagować, zza drzwi zaczęła wydobywać się muzyka. _Aifric Dingwall śpiewał_. I w dodatku grał na czymś, co przypominało Meridzie gęśliki.  
Śpiewał – bardzo ładnie, nie zacinając się i nie jąkając – jakąś cichą i powolną pieśń. Dopiero po chwili, gdy otrząsnęła się z szoku, Merida była w stanie skupić się na tekście. Pieśń traktowała o pięknej księżniczce, której włosy były jak jesienne płomienie wrzosowisk, która miała wzrok ostry jak dziki ptak i niechybne ramię najprzedniejszego z łuczników, która przemawiała do swego ludu godnie, a rządziła nim rozumnie i sprawiedliwie… Gwałtowne gorąco wypłynęło jej na policzki, aż musiała je przyłożyć do chropowatej kamiennej ściany. _Niech on przestanie_ , poprosiła w duchu, nie bardzo wiedząc, co z sobą począć. Ale kiedy Aifric rzeczywiście skończył, pozostawiając rudowłosą księżniczkę w glorii i chwale, jako wybawicielkę królestwa od przeklętego, krwiożerczego niedźwiedzia, zrobiło się jej nagle bardzo przykro.  
\- Ona piosnka to na przeprosiny – zaszemrał Aifric spod drzwi. – Chciałem wybaczenia waszego prosić, księżniczko. Za on wstyd, com go wam przyniósł na turnieju. Chustę waszą zwrócę…  
\- Nie trzeba – zapewniła go szybko, również szeptem. – Choć to marny znak. Jutro ofiaruję wam lepszy, mości Aifricu. Przyniesie więcej szczęścia.  
\- Dziękuję – odezwał się dopiero po dłuższej chwili milczenia. – Dobrej nocy wam życzę, księżniczko. – Odszedł szybko, nie czekając na jej odpowiedź.  
Merida nie wiedziała, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Aifric Dingwall był odrażającym, wielkonosym, zakatarzonym mazgajem, który na pewno potrafił zaciąć się własną łyżką. Wygrał ją w turnieju jak jakąś głupią szarfę albo broszkę tylko dlatego, że los jej nienawidzi. A teraz zachowywał się jak jakiś błędny rycerz z naiwnej pieśni. Brzydziła się nim, gardziła nim, a on przychodził do niej wciąż i wciąż, coraz bardziej rycerski i coraz mniej godny tego obrzydzenia.  
\- Nie chcę za niego wyjść – powiedziała na głos, starając się przekonać samą siebie. – Nie wyjdę. Nie zmusi mnie – dodała jeszcze głośniej, zerkając wojowniczo na drzwi. Ale w głębi serca wiedziała, że będzie dokładnie odwrotnie.  
  
***  
  
Tym razem nie przemawiała, nie kroczyła przez salę i nie była dystyngowana. Usiadła przy stole Dunbroch, ale w środku, mając nadzieję, że nie zwróci na siebie większej uwagi. Bardzo starannie udawała, że nie widzi tkwiącej u szczytu stołu Otylii, wpatrującego się w nią natarczywie Aifrica ani podenerwowanego ojca. W pośpiechu przełknęła śniadanie, zgarnęła część porcji do trzymanej na kolanach płóciennej torby i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia; zaraz dopadnie Angusa, galopem wyjedzie przez bramę, zaszyje się w lesie aż do wieczora i tyle ją będą widzieli.  
\- Lordowie i zacne chopy, MacGuffinowie, Dingwallowie i Macintoshe… yyy, tego, Macintoshowie! – Dudniący głos Fergusa rozległ się echem po Sali. Merida zatrzymała się w pół kroku. – Zacne z was goście i wesołe, ale tego, na każdego jego czas przychodzi, jak to gadajo. – W sali zapadła cisza, więc po chwili król podjął wątek. – Wasz czas juże przyszedł, drogie goście. Radzić nie ma nad czem – Fergus potoczył chmurnym spojrzeniem po zebranych, ale nikt nie zaprotestował. – Potańców robić nie lza… Ano, iście czas.  
\- Łon nam źryć juże dawać nie chce! – Zarechotał lord Macintosh. – Piwa za dużo polało sie!  
\- Iście, prawda, łon chudy jako stara szkapa, a źre niby niedźwiedź na zime – odparował niezrażony Fergus. – Dość mie tego, pudźcie won, póki was wdzięcznie proszo. A ty, chopak, pudzie ze mno na strone. Nam pogadać potrza – zwrócił się do pobladłego nagle Aifrica.  
Obaj wyszli – król zamaszyście, Aifric na trzęsących się nogach – a za nimi z kamiennej sali zaczęli wysypywać się goście. Korzystając z okazji, Merida próbowała wmieszać się w tłum i wymknąć do stajni, ale nie było jej to dane.  
\- Pani księżniczko. – Zesztywniała, czując na ramieniu zaciskające się palce Otylii z Hargill. – Miłościwa królowa wzywa was do swoich komnat.  
\- Nigdzie nie idę. – Próbowała się wyrwać, ale Otylia trzymała mocno. – Puszczaj mnie.  
\- Królowa – powtórzyła kobieta bardzo powoli, jak do niezbyt rozgarniętego dziecka. W jej chłodnym spojrzeniu i zaciętym wyrazie twarzy malował się gniew. – wzywa was do swoich komnat.  
\- Powiedziałam, że nigdzie nie idę! – Wreszcie oswobodziła się i odskoczyła kawałek, spoza zasięgu rąk Otylii. – Niech sobie tam siedzi, na pewno jest taki zwyczaj!  
\- Królowa miała wczoraj atak nerwowy i jest bardzo słaba. Bardzo ciężko to znosi. – Otylia cały czas mówiła jak do małego dziecka. Merida poczuła, jak irytacja oblewa jej szyję i policzki gorącą falą. – Ona… prosi, żebyście przyszli. Pani księżniczko.  
\- Dobrze – powiedziała, chociaż wcale nie chciała tego powiedzieć. Sama nie była pewna, co ją do tego skłoniło. Może fakt, że ostatnie zdanie rzeczywiście zabrzmiało jak prośba. – Pójdę tam na chwilę.  
Odwróciła się i poszła, nie oglądając się na Otylię. Za plecami usłyszała ciche westchnienie ulgi i mimowolnie przyspieszyła kroku. Wparowała do komnaty matki bez pukania, zamykając za sobą drzwi z lekkim trzaśnięciem. Królowa, rzeczywiście pergaminowo blada i z podkrążonymi, opuchniętymi oczami, patrzyła na nią dłuższą chwilę bez słowa. Merida nie czuła się dobrze pod tym spojrzeniem, zupełnie jakby jej suknia stawała się od niego jeszcze bardziej wygnieciona, włosy bardziej rozczochrane, a brudna smuga na szyi wyraźniejsza.  
\- No?! – burknęła wreszcie, nie mogąc znieść tego wyczekiwania. – Chciałaś czegoś?  
\- Ojciec wspominał, że dziś wieczorem odpływają lordowie. – Elinor mówiła cicho, z wyraźnym wysiłkiem zachowując neutralny ton. – Pożegnasz ich w moim imieniu. Tylko w jakiejś przyzwoitej sukni – dodała, obrzucając córkę taksującym spojrzeniem.  
\- Niestety, nie mogę – odpowiedziała Merida, ironicznie naśladując bezosobową uprzejmość matki. – Będę w tym czasie zajęta nurkowaniem w Czarciej Czeluści.  
\- Musisz być szczególnie uprzejma dla MacGuffinów i Macintoshów, żeby nie chowali do nas urazy. – Elinor kontynuowała, jakby nie słyszała odpowiedzi córki. – Możesz okazać nieco serdeczności narzeczonemu, ale nie faworyzuj go wyraźnie.  
\- Mam w nosie MacGuffinów, Macintoshów, Dingwallów i cały ten głupi cyrk! – Merida cofnęła się do drzwi. – Czy to już koniec tych bzdur?  
\- Nie. – Elinor zacisnęła ręce na kołdrze i odetchnęła głęboko kilka razy. – Nie, to nie koniec. Dlaczego mi to robisz? – zapytała po chwili, wyraźnie starając się zachować spokój, ale drżący głos zdradzał wszystko. – Dlaczego? Merida?  
\- Bo to wszystko jest głupie! – Wzruszyła ramionami. Jeśli matka myśli, że teraz ją wzruszy i urobi, to się grubo myli. – Nie jestem jakąś tam mdłą damulką, jestem Merida z klanu Dunbroch! Chcę być łuczniczką i gdzieś mam wszystkie zwyczaje, suknie i małżeństwa!  
_Wreszcie to powiedziałam!_ Do tej pory matka nie chciała jej słuchać, ale teraz nie miała wyjścia. Nie miała siły kazać i zabraniać.  
\- A już myślałam… Myślałam, że zrozumiałaś. – O tak, teraz matka wygłosi jedno ze swoich słynnych kazań. „Jestem tobą rozczarowana, twoje postępowanie pozostawia wiele do życzenia, musisz jeszcze wiele pracować”… Słyszała to już chyba z tysiąc razy! – Tak dobrze sobie radziłaś przez ostatnie dwa dni. Byłam z ciebie dumna. – To ostatnie Elinor powiedziała bardzo cicho, ważąc każde słowo. – Myślałam, że wreszcie zaczynasz dorastać i rozumieć.  
\- Byłaś dumna? – Powtórzyła Merida, zszokowana. Matka była _dumna_? Bywała czasem _dość zadowolona_ , ale dumna? Nigdy. Zawsze przecież można było zrobić coś lepiej. – Mamo, naprawdę?  
Królowa skinęła głową.  
\- Merida… Posłuchaj mnie teraz. Uważnie. Nie jesteś żadną łuczniczką… Nie, nie przerywaj! Nie jesteś łuczniczką. Jesteś księżniczką i masz obowiązki wobec swoich poddanych, swojego klanu i swojej rodziny. – Elinor mówiła teraz, jakby powtarzała wyuczoną lekcję. Merida, choć nadal zdumiona pochwałą, nie mogła nie zastanowić się, czy to samo matka usłyszała przed swoim zamążpójściem. To była bardzo nieprzyjemna myśl. – Wyjdziesz za mąż, urodzisz dzieci i będziesz rządzić swoim klanem nie dlatego, że ktoś ci każe, tylko dlatego, że oni liczą na ciebie. Nie wolno ci ich zawieść – dodała wolno i dobitnie, patrząc córce prosto w oczy. Merida czuła, że coś w niej kurczy się pod tym spojrzeniem.  
\- Ale mamo… Ja nie chcę! – wyjąkała. Nawet w jej uszach brzmiało to żałośnie i dziecinnie.  
\- Wiem. – Ku jej zaskoczeniu, królowa uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła rękę. Merida podeszła i ostrożnie złapała matkę za lodowate końce palców. _Czyli to prawda_ , pomyślała, słysząc w głowie głos Otylii z Hargill, _to wszystko prawda_. – Ale wiem też, że sobie poradzisz. Pokazałaś mi, że potrafisz. Chociaż – Elinor odchrząknęła i ściągnęła brwi, ale kąciki ust drgały jej wyraźnie – twój strój naprawdę pozostawia wiele do życzenia, młoda damo.  
  
***  
  
_Tydzień dwudziesty ósmy_  
  
\- Mamo! – Merida wpadła do dziennej komnaty królowej wciąż przysypana śniegiem i cała czerwona od mrozu. – Mamo, czy ty widziałaś, co zrobił ten idiota?  
\- Mamo, czy widziałaś, czego dokonał mój narzeczony, lord Aifric – poprawiła królowa, nie odrywając wzroku od roboty. Fałdy połyskliwej białej tkaniny, napawającej Meridę zabobonnym niemal lękiem, rozkładały się na wcale nie mniej przerażającym brzuchu. – Czyżby przybył z wizytą? Nic nie wiedziałam.  
\- Nie! Przysłał mi prezent z okazji rocznicy urodzin! – Zamachała rękami, podkreślając dramatyzm tego wydarzenia. – Przysłał mi _wiersz_!  
\- Och, to urocze! Zawsze czułam, że w tym chłopcu jest coś miłego.  
Merida miała ochotę potrząsnąć matką, by wreszcie coś do niej dotarło, ale powstrzymała się.  
\- Ale on dołożył kapelę do kompletu! Wyobraź sobie: jeden gra na fleciku, drugi brzdąka na jakichś gęślikach, a trzeci śpiewa ten wiersz!  
\- Wysłał ci trubadurów! No proszę. Jakże się taki kulturalny chłopczyna uchował w tej dziczy…  
\- W ogóle mnie nie słuchasz! W rynku śpiewają ten wiersz! Na samym środku, przy wszystkich! Wszyscy to słyszeli! – jęknęła, łapiąc się za głowę. Na samo wspomnienie zaschło jej w ustach i zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej czerwona. – To było straszne!  
Elinor pokręciła głową, uśmiechając się pobłażliwie.  
\- Oj, dzieciaku, dzieciaku! To było naprawdę bardzo dworne. Jak to dobrze, że chociaż jedno z was ma pojęcie o…  
\- Mamo. Ten wiersz był o mnie. On go sam napisał.  
Nie była pewna, co bardziej poruszyło matkę: rozpacz w jej głosie czy poetyckie talenty Aifrica. Królowa odłożyła robotę na kolana i zmierzyła Meridę uważnym, lekko zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem.  
\- Skąd wiesz? Dostawałaś już od niego wiersze?  
\- Mhm, no, właściwie…  
\- _Tak._  
\- Tak. Tak jakby. – Zdecydowanie nie miała ochoty wchodzić w szczegóły. Nie trzeba było wielkiej przenikliwości, by domyślić się, że matki nie zachwyciłaby wizja Aifrica późną nocą wyśpiewującego czułe słówka pod drzwiami jej sypialni. – Poza tym on był dość osobisty, ten wiersz.  
\- Osobisty?  
\- No, o mnie. Było tam coś… - urwała, łypiąc niepewnie na matkę. Nie była pewna, ile powinna jej powiedzieć. Ale skoro wszyscy to słyszeli, to matka prędzej czy później usłyszy również. – Coś tam o tym, że mam brwi jak skrzydła jaskółcze, dobrze jeżdżę na koniu i mam płeć białą niby morska piana. To było krępujące, słuchać tych głupot tak przy wszystkich. I co to jest płeć?  
\- Cera – odpowiedziała automatycznie Elinor, cały czas przyglądając się córce uważnie. – Ten chłopiec musi być w tobie naprawdę zakochany – dodała z lekkim rozbawieniem.  
Merida prychnęła niby z urazą, ale właściwie bardziej na pokaz. _Matka ma rację_ , pomyślała niechętnie, wieszając mokry płaszcz przy kominku. Wyciągnęła ze skrzyni chustkę do nosa z nieskończonym haftem i igłę. Już jakiś czas temu uznano, że chustki to szczyt jej możliwości i od tamtej pory zrobiła ich chyba z tuzin.  
\- Twój ojciec – odezwała się nagle królowa, nie przerywając obrębiania szerokiego białego rękawa – przesłał mi w podarku zaręczynowym wielki łeb niedźwiedzia, bardzo udatnie spreparowany, żebym powiesiła go w swojej komnacie i zasypiając myślała o narzeczonym.  
\- I co, powiesiłaś?  
\- Tak. Wisiał dwa dni, dłużej nie wytrzymałam. Miał rozwartą paszczę i był przerażający – usprawiedliwiła się Elinor. – Wyobrażasz sobie, jakiego nabrałam po tym przekonania o twoim ojcu!  
Na to Merida nie odpowiedziała. Minęło już tyle czasu, ale raz zasiany niepokój nie opuszczał jej, tylko odzywał się od czasu do czasu nieprzyjemnym skurczem. Zerknęła na matkę, ale ta nie wyglądała na nieszczęśliwą, raczej uśmiechała się do swoich wspomnień.  
\- Mamo, a… - urwała, niepewna, czy i o co właściwie zapytać. Spuściła wzrok pod badawczym spojrzeniem Elinor i utkwiła go w robótce.  
\- Nie, kochanie – odpowiedziała królowa po chwili. – Nie byłam nieszczęśliwa. Na pewno przerażona, tak. Ale jeszcze bardziej podekscytowana.  
\- Ale… Otylia, znaczy… - Ugryzła się w język. Jeśli dalej będzie tak paplać, już nigdy niczego się nie dowie! - Myślałam, że byłaś tu sama, w obcym miejscu…  
\- Wśród mrozu i dzikich niedźwiedzi. Tak, tak, słyszę, że to Otylia ci o tym mówiła. Nie denerwuj się, nic jej nie powiem. – Elinor uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo. – Ale nie przejmuj się tym.  
\- Mówiła mi, że to prawda!  
\- Bo tak jest. Było. W pewnym sensie – dodała po chwili z wahaniem. Merida odłożyła chustkę na kolana i spojrzała na matkę wyczekująco. – Nie byłam całkiem sama – powiedziała wreszcie Elinor. – Były ze mną moje dwórki, Otylia, Bryony i Katriona. Otylia… szybko wyjechała, było jej tu bardzo ciężko. Katriona też wróciła do Anglii, ale dużo później. Była tu jeszcze, kiedy się urodziłaś. Potem, tak, potem zostałam sama. – Westchnęła ciężko. Zatem to Bryony była tą chuderlawą Angielką, która nie przetrwała jednej szkockiej zimy. Merida do tej pory trochę się z tego śmiała, jak wszyscy tutaj. Teraz zrobiło się jej głupio i trochę przykro. – Oczywiście, że się bałam – podjęła po chwili matka. – Każdy się boi, to zupełnie normalne. – Wyciągnęła rękę i poklepała Meridę po ramieniu. Ostatnio robiła to częściej, a Meridzie właściwie przestało to przeszkadzać. – Ale bardzo chciałam wyjechać. Mogłam wyjść za mąż w Anglii, ale wolałam przyjechać tutaj.  
\- Poważnie? Ale przecież zawsze mówiłaś, że tam jest kultura, a tutaj tylko brudasy i dzikie wrzosy!  
\- Bo tutaj mogłam być wolna. Nie, naprawdę – dodała, widząc niedowierzanie Meridy. – Właśnie dlatego. Tam zawsze byłam tą najmłodszą i najbrzydszą z pięciu sióstr, więc nikt się na mnie… jak ty to mówisz? Nie łaszczył? Właśnie. Poza tym lady Adela nie była najbardziej pobłażliwą z matek… Więc wyjechałam do Szkocji. – Elinor wyprostowała się i uśmiechnęła triumfująco. – Tutaj jestem królową i cały zamek chodzi tak, jak ja chcę.  
\- Zupełnie cię nie rozumiem – prychnęła Merida, nie mogąc powstrzymać wzruszenia ramion. – I co ci z tego, że tu jesteś, skoro cały czas siedzisz w domu? W Anglii też są zamki, tylko bardziej eleganckie i z tymi ładnymi dywanikami na ścianach. Prawdziwa Szkocja to góry i wrzosy – dodała po chwili triumfująco. Elinor tylko pokręciła głową.  
\- No widzę właśnie, że nie rozumiesz, i bardzo mnie to martwi, dzieciaku. Popatrz na Otylię…  
\- Nie mogę, patrzę na robótkę, sama mi zawsze powtarzasz, że mam patrzeć, co haftuję!  
\- Nie pyskuj i popatrz na Otylię. A potem na Elsie. Obie to moje dwórki, obie pomagają mi się czesać i zakładać suknie. Ale przecież widzisz różnicę.  
\- Tak – burknęła Merida pod nosem. – Elsie jest miła!  
Ale nie dodała już nic więcej. Sama długo nie chciała dać wiary, że Otylia nie jest jakąś udzielną księżną, tylko wdową po pomniejszym wasalu brata Elinor. Nikt rozsądny nie miałby przecież takich wątpliwości, patrząc na Elsie, która wyglądała dokładnie na to, kim była: grubiutką, dobrotliwą i niezbyt rozgarniętą kobieciną.  
\- Wiesz, mamo, tak sobie myślę… Co ty tam mamroczesz pod nosem?!  
\- Ja nie mamroczę, kochanie. Wyrażam tylko nadzieję, że kiedyś wejdzie ci to w nawyk.  
\- Mamo, jak ty się czepiasz! Może też ja bym mu coś wysłała?  
  
***  
  
_Tydzień trzydziesty czwarty_  
  
\- _Szlachetny Lordzie Alvinie, Łaskawy Wuju!  
Wierzę, że moje pismo zastanie Was i lady Matyldę w dobrym zdrowiu. Z radością w sercu donoszę Wam, iż moja miłościwa Matka również w zdrowiu przebywa i przesyła Wam swoje błogosławieństwa.  
Zechciejcie przyjąć moje serdeczne dzięki za Waszą łaskawą pamięć o mych zrękowinach oraz hojne dary. Ów kamień cudzoziemski wielkiej jest urody i przyćmiewa sobą wszystkie me klejnoty. Z radością i wdzięcznością włożę go na uroczystość ślubną, która odbędzie się w ekwinokcjum letnie przyszłego roku. Wszelako największym szczęściem byłoby gościć Was wówczas, Drogi Wuju, wraz z lady Matyldą, na zamku Dunbroch. Najgodniejszy i najpiękniejszy byłby to podarek.  
Tymczasem zaś zechciejcie przyjąć w darze tuzin skór niedźwiedzich. Ta największa i najczarniejsza zdarta jest z niedźwiedzia, którego sama zastrzeliłam, przebiwszy mu oko swą rączą strzałą. Ufam, że zechcecie to docenić, Łaskawy Wuju.  
Polecając się Waszej dobrotliwej opiece, przesyłam błogosławieństwa_ i inne takie wyrazy. I co, może być?  
\- Pokaż mi to! – Elinor z trudem sięgnęła po list i przybliżyła go do oczu. – Ileś ty kleksów narobiła! I po co ci tyle tych zawijasów?!  
\- No sama mówiłaś, że mam pisać elegancko!  
\- Wyglądają jak świńskie ogony. Musisz to przepisać. – Merida jęknęła grobowo, zasłaniając twarz rękami. Od tej całej pisaniny ręka bolała bardziej niż od łuku. – I wyrzuć ten fragment o niedźwiedziu. Zimno mi się robi na samą myśl o tym potworze, ojciec nie powinien był cię tam zabierać. Lady Matylda gotowa zemdleć, gdy to usłyszy.  
\- Tak myślałam. – Merida westchnęła i zabrała matce list. – Ale warto było spróbować. Wszystko inne może zostać?  
\- Tak. A jak skończysz, napiszesz drugi list, do lady Matyldy. Poprosisz ją, żeby u swoich szwaczek zamówiła ci dwanaście ładnych koszul z batystu. Tylko z dobrego batystu.  
\- Po co mi jakieś głupie koszule, mam już tyle ubrań, że będę mogła przebierać się codziennie ze cztery razy! Niech lepiej przyśle mi konia!  
\- Każdego niedźwiedzia da się obłaskawić – stwierdziła królowa sentencjonalnie, uśmiechając się znacząco. Merida poczuła, że się rumieni, i nie wiedziała nagle, gdzie podziać oczy. – A jeśli twój narzeczony jest takim amatorem pieśni rycerskich, to na pewno zna też te… dalsze zwrotki. Nie możesz go rozczarować.


End file.
